


亲爱的Kirk老师

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - kindergarten, Gen, Kid Chekov - Freeform, Kid Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Kid Sulu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Kirk老师疲惫的午休时光。





	亲爱的Kirk老师

Jim Kirk在树荫下微凉的石凳上舒舒服服地坐下，心满意足地叹了一口气。午后的小院子一片难得宁静，只有风穿过浓密的绿叶传出窃窃私语。他快要爆炸的脑袋在蒸腾作用的辅助下渐渐降温，环顾四周，Jim灵活的手指熟稔地拆开包装纸，刚刚加热好的午餐在掌心散发出愉悦的温度。他抽出早上妈妈偷偷塞进汉堡里的生菜叶随手扔进袋子里，对准香喷喷的牛肉张开嘴，满心喜悦地准备迎接肉汁在嘴中迸发的快乐——

“Kirk老师，挑食是不对的！”

严厉的指责突然在空中炸响，Jim瞪着凭空冒出的学生猛地捏紧了手中的汉堡。粘稠的酱汁滋溜一声逃离了面包片的控制流到了手上，他下意识把手指头塞进嘴巴里嘬了几下，不得不在对方夸张的干呕声中悻悻放下。这时他才意识到没有养成随身携带纸巾的好习惯是一件多么吃亏的事情。沾着残余酱汁和口水的手指在阳光下反射着略显糟心的光芒，清风拂过带来一丝凉意。Kirk老师举着左手，笼罩在高压的谴责目光下，屁股在椅子上扭来扭去，如坐针毡。

“Leonard，你有什么事吗？”

McCoy医生家早熟的L eo nard叹了口气，从上衣口袋里掏出自己叠的整整齐齐的蓝色小手帕，Kirk笨拙地把自己的五个手指头在手帕上挨个擦过去，发现这块蓝色格子手帕是他的学生最喜欢的一块。

“谢谢你，Leo，我保证我会洗得干干净净然后再还给你的。”他弯下腰试图摸一摸Leonard的小脑袋，对方绿色的大眼睛发射出骇人的光芒，他讪笑着把半空中的手往后脑勺一拍，“怎么不去睡午觉呀？”

“是Chekhov！”Leonard切换回日常那张一本正经中带着几丝焦急与烦闷的表情，微微往右边侧身，一个毛茸茸的小脑袋怯生生地探出来，湿漉漉的眼睛让Jim心中一惊，如同一盆凉水把他从头到脚泼了个遍——

Chekhov不是又想回俄罗斯冰钓了吧！

Leonard一脸不耐烦地把身边的小朋友从身后拉出来，Chekhov肉乎乎的脸颊剧烈抖动着，还沾着午餐的卷心菜的嘴唇蠕动了几下什么也没说出来。Jim只好扭头看向Leonard，希望这位有时莫名其妙比他更有执行力的学生能给自己一个快速准确的答案。

“Chekhov尿床了！”Leonard一脸恨铁不成钢的失落，Jim这时才发现俄罗斯小甜心的裤子也是湿漉漉的。

被揭发了的小甜心哇地一声就大哭了起来，尖锐的声音如同火警一般刺穿了原本寂静安详的空气。Jim连忙蹲下身把哭得浑身抽搐的小朋友抱在怀里，拍拍后背、揉揉脑袋，又轻轻摇晃着

“别哭了宝贝儿，Kirk老师带你去换衣服好不好？”

怀里颤抖的小脑袋胡乱点了点头，还在有一搭没一搭地抽噎着，小院子一瞬间又恢复了平静。Kirk余光瞟见了隔壁班的Uhura老师正站在阳台上恶狠狠地冲自己比划着什么。他最喜欢的浅蓝色衬衫已经被蹭成了局部深蓝色，Jim叹了口气，低头看到Leonard正抿着嘴严肃地盯着自己，他恍惚间仿佛看 到 了当时给他面试的Pike院长。摇了摇头，他腾出一只手，Leonard纤细柔软的五指轻轻搭在了他的指尖上。

-

换上小超人睡裤的Chekhov咬着大拇指蜷缩在被子里，Kirk轻柔的拍抚渐渐降低了频率，最后他低下头给熟睡的小天使掖好被子，缩手缩脚地走出了宿舍。

“Kirk老师，Chekhov没事了吗？”

Jim张着嘴对着刚关上的门上一张变形金刚贴纸无声地尖叫了三秒钟，才转过身用自己已经平和下来的目光迎接本应该躺在温馨小床上沉浸于甜美梦境的Sulu小朋友。今天流行起吓老师了吗？他在内心龇牙咧嘴地拷问这个世界。

“Kirk老师？”

Sulu的目光越发担忧起来，令Jim内心万分自责。他蹲下身，双手抚上Sulu单薄的小肩膀：“宝贝，Chekhov没事，他现在睡得很好。你也应该回去睡觉，然后再过一个小时你们就可以一起去小院子玩游戏。”

“你保证？”

Jim郑重地点头：“我保证！”

Sulu满意地点点头，睡得乱七八糟的黑发在额前摇来晃去。小朋友清澈的目光越过Jim看向他身 后 的某人：“对不起老师，我不该私自跑出宿舍，让您担心了。”

Jim扭头看到他身后穿着红色长裙的Uhura，她一脸和蔼地笑着，目光却对蹲在地上毫无攻击力的Kirk老师表达着热烈的恶意。

“Sulu，没有下一次哟。我们走吧，不打扰Kirk老师了。”

Jim在Uhura春风般和煦的笑容下硬生生打了一个冷战。

-

Kirk老师精疲力尽地推开办公室的门，正对着门口坐着噼里啪啦打字的Spock老师忙里偷闲瞟了他一眼，而他甚至没有力气回以一个对着车后视镜练习了无数次的闪亮笑容，只顾一脑门扎进墙角的沙发里。

“嗷 ！” Jim凄厉的叫声引来了Spock担忧的第二瞟。

Jim在内心咒骂着，咬牙切齿地从后背抽出了几个燕尾夹，一本巴掌大的《企业号幼儿园教师守则》，他早上随手放在沙发上的快递，以及一个空易拉罐。

“谁喝的可乐！就不能扔垃圾桶吗？”

“介于我和Uhura老师都不喝可乐，答案显而易见。”

Jim蔫头耷脑带缩在沙发里，把脑袋深深埋在他悉心购买的抱枕和玩偶下面，像是不愿意面对这个 世 界的鸵鸟。他在沙发上蹬了蹬脚，不小心踢翻了沙发扶手上的一堆书。完了，Spock又要骂他了。

他听到Spock在空调嗡嗡运作声中的被淹没的呼唤声，冰凉干爽的室内环境令他有些头昏脑涨，而腹中的轰鸣让他感到沮丧。Spock的办公椅在地上滑动着，然后是窸窸窣窣的响动声，接着他感到肩膀和脑袋上轻微的重力被移除。靠，就不能让他休息一下吗？难道是急着拯救世界？

怒气使Jim从沙发上弹起的动作变得干净利落，他气愤的脑袋正撞上Spock伸出的修长手指。Jim喘着粗气，像是刚绕着幼儿园跑了一圈或者安抚了一百位哭泣的小朋友。Spock是最先缓过神的，他涣散的深色眼睛从朦胧又变回了往日的深不可测。两人之间的距离重新被拉开，Spock古井无波的声音盖过了 窗 台的鸟叫声。

“据我观察你没吃午饭？”

观察……什么？

“如果你不介意的话，我多带了一份午餐。”

什么人会多带一份午餐来上班啊？

Jim愣愣地接过快要怼到鼻子上的饭盒，嘴巴还傻兮兮地半张着。他垫了垫手中不轻的分量，突然意识到自己有了重新享用午餐的机会，连忙 向 已经回到座位上敲着永远写不完的教学计划的Spock道谢。

“我爱死你了Spock，谢谢你的——等等我不想吃蔬菜沙拉……”

“挑食是不对的，Kirk老师。”

 

 


End file.
